Generally speaking, a drum washing machine is installed with its central shaft being arranged in a horizontal direction. Laundry and washing water are mixed in a cylindrical drum. While the drum rotates, washing force is generated depending on the potential energy which is continuously created.
The water to be used in the course of the washing process is fed in a washing agent dissolving device via a water supply valve connected to an outside water supply source. The washing water filled with the washing agent dissolved while passing through the washing agent dissolving device is supplied in a tub. At this time, the washing water is supplied via a water supply hose connected between a diaphragm and a washing agent dissolving device.
The water supply hose is made from a rubber material and is connected to the washing agent dissolving device and the diaphragm by means of a clamp.
However, water and ecosystem continue to be contaminated thanks to overuse of washing agent. In order to improve the above mentioned problems, different types of washing balls are increasingly used so as to do the laundry without using washing agent; however it is reported that its actual application has being retarded due to the decreased effects in sterilization and pasteurization.
The applicant of the present invention, as shown in FIG. 1, invented a washing ball whose Korean Patent Registration No. is 10-2008-0008473 which has features in that a plurality of ceramic balls are provided in a washing ball formed of a wave-shaped protrusion part and a through slit, and a magnet and an aroma stick are disposed inside, thus enriching sterilization and antibacterial operations in the laundry while enhancing surface activation of the washing water, which results in the enhanced washing efficiency.
The washing ball of the above mentioned registered invention is equipped with ceramic balls, magnet and aroma sticks; however its life service is short, and they are not emitted enough to increase washing efficiency.